


Fictober18 #23 - “This is not new, it only feels like it.”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: a cross between a werewolf and a vampire.also know as a hybrid.No beta and do not own these lovely characters.





	Fictober18 #23 - “This is not new, it only feels like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> a cross between a werewolf and a vampire.   
> also know as a hybrid.  
> No beta and do not own these lovely characters.

Felicity should have known.  Anna is Anna.  When Ray called inviting her to dinner not take no for an answer this should have been her first clue. After all, it is not like Anna has not done this before.  This is not new so why wasn’t Felicity prepared?  She has to stop this train wreck now.

“Anna, I need to use the ladies room.  Can you come with me?”  Danger Will Robinson is what Felicity thinks as she looks at her sister.  

“Lizzy, you are a big girl.  You learned to use the bathroom by yourself at an early age. I am getting to know Oliver right now.”

“I would really like you to go with me?” Felicity states between clenched teeth.

“So Oliver, I didn’t hear your answer.” Felicity sits back down knowing Anna is like a bull once she makes her mind up.  Anna is determined to have her way, consequences be damned.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asks but nobody at the table is fooled by his obvious denial.

 

The snort that comes out of Anna’s mouth is noticeably loud at the now silent table.  Ray looks resigned, Thea amused, Oliver horrified and Felicity is ready to strangle her normally loving sister.

“Oliver, didn’t Lizzy tell you about our family?  I suppose not so here is the very edited version,  My father is a werepire, my mother is a witch, my grandmother is well, she is super special, I am a telepath, Lizzy is a fey and there is more but I think that is enough for you to digest.  I know you are a vamp. So tell us about it.”  The relaxed pose of her body, gentle voice and welcoming attitude of her sister does not fool Felicity.  

“Anna, I am sure Oliver does not want to share such an intimate story with strangers.” Ignoring Felicity, Anna continues.

“Don’t be silly, Lizzy.  Oliver will be part of the family in time so we can dispense with all the formalities now.  Don’t you agree, Thea?” With a wink, Anna turns to the brunette.  
  


“Felicity as a sister in law?  Yes, I am all in for that.  Your family sounds wild.  I can’t wait for the wedding.” Felicity literally spits the wine out she was drinking.  Married?  Wedding?  Sister in law?  Yes, she is attracted to Oliver but that is too fast for even her.

“Ray, how is business going?” This will not stop her sister but she has to try something.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver feels like his head is going to explode.  Felicity’s sister knows he is a vampire.  The family history is not possible.  How can all that be true?  Her mother is a witch?  Many mothers have been called that by their kids but he knows Anna means a literal witch.  He does not even know what a werepire is but it doesn’t sound good.  Felicity’s hand has moved from his thigh to pat his knee repeatedly.  What is wrong with Thea?  It is like Anna Palmer cast a spell on the table.  Maybe she is the witch.  

Felicity squeezes his hand as she asks her brother in law? About his job.  

“Research is going great, Lizzy.  It has been some time since you came to the lab.  You should make a trip there soon.” Ray Palmer’s enthusiastic voice grates on Oliver.  His jealousy is not subdued because this is Anna’s husband.  He just knows Felicity was kissing and hugging another man.  The details are unimportant.

“Honey, she is trying to change the subject.  You can tell us all about your work at the next family dinner, okay?  Oliver, was it on that island that it happened?  I could just read you but I would prefer you just talk.” Oliver’s internal monologue is interrupted by the question.  

“Yes, it happened on the island.  A beautiful woman lured me.  I was lonely, young and egotistic.  I thought all she wanted was me but she wanted something much more.  Now, I am something horrible with no chance of a normal life.” Are these words really coming out of his mouth?  He has told very few people about the island.  Even though he spoke is a very low tone he is still in public.  

 

“You can have a normal life.”  Felicity turns his head so he is looking into her blue eyes as she says those words.  He wants to believe it but he just can’t.  

“Oliver, don’t worry.  Felicity kept this conversation confined to the table.  No press will hear any of this.”  Felicity kept the conversation, what?

“How could she do that?  Never mind.  Can we just finish dinner and not talk about this?”  He is surprised when Anna agrees.  

Ray Palmer starts talking about his work project but Oliver doesn’t hear one word of it.  Felicity’s hand moves his hand to her upper thigh.  This woman will be the death of him yet.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna Palmer loves her sister.  Felicity has tried to break Oliver down but hasn’t been successful.  She still has a long war ahead of her.  Oliver Queen is a very conflicted and stubborn man who has been through an experience no person should ever endure.  For her sister, she will do whatever she needs to do.  Felicity has also suffered in life.  Her old boyfriend, Cooper Sheldon, used her in ways that disgust Anna.  Oliver is a loving, honest man who doesn’t want to hurt her sister.  Felicity needs that in her life.  Oliver will bed her again because he has no self-control when it comes to her beautiful, smart sister but sadly he will need much more coaxing to commit.  His fear is stronger than even his desire for his mate.  Anna will need to consult with gram to rectify this but rectify this she will.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thea Queen was mortified when Oliver told the family what happened to him while he was away.  The idea of her brother wanting blood made her sick.  As a Queen, she learned how to hide emotions so Oliver never knew how she cried for weeks after learning his secret.  Her love for her brother overcome that fear.  At the club, she knew Oliver would seduce a woman, sex her up, bite her, drink and do the magic forget drug.  This was not something that would ever satisfy her brother.  He desperately needed touch but he was too afraid to find it.  He needs love but he won’t accept the possibility of ever having it.  

The short conversation they had before Anna showed up gave Thea insight into the situation.  Oliver met a woman who was immune to his magic.  Felicity Smoak was a fey.  A fey is a special creature who can handle all Oliver has to offer and more.  Her brother does not believe in these things even though he knows they exist in his heart.  

Oliver desires and needs Felicity but he will keep pushing her away.  His sense of responsibility is strong.  Felicity Smoak will be a temptation for him but she needs help.  Luckily for her, Thea is up for the job.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity feels Oliver’s resolve cracking like an egg that has been hit with a knife.  His face is flushed, his breathing has become rapid, his hand traveled up her thigh to her core.  This is the time to break him totally.  Her bed or his makes no difference.  A bed where she can blow his mind, again, but this time where they both stay.

Like an answered prayer, dinner is over.

“Ollie, I have to go to the club so I will call an Uber,” Thea explains as she leans to kiss her brother’s cheek.

“Thea, Oliver can give Lizzy a ride and we can take you.”  

Oliver agrees looking like he is in a trance as his finger pushes inside her panty.  

“Take me to your room, Oliver.” After she says these words, she licks his ear.  She feels the shutter of his body.  “Now.”


End file.
